Last of the Biatha
by gaara-zetsulover
Summary: In this exciting first person story join Kailah Biatha, born and raised in Suna, in her life from age 6-16 as she grows from Gaara's best friend to a silent ninja with a nightmarish past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could, weaving in and out of ally ways and people's yards. Trying to dodge crowds going the opposite way, I finally ran into a dark ally way and hid behind someone's trash can panting hard quietly giggling to my self.

"I think I lost him." just at that moment I heard some voices from the crowd behind me.

"It's that demon child!"

"Don't look at him"

"Get away from me"

I held my breath, there could only be one person that people in this village would call a demon child…Gaara. The one I was running and hiding from…that must mean he found me. With my breath still held, I slowly looked from behind my hiding place and saw him coming towards me I quickly withdrew my head. Breath still held my eyes watched his shadow against the wall that was the soul reason why I was not running away. His shadow showed me that he was getting closer and closer to me. My lungs started to hurt and my heart was pounding, I had to breathe again or I might faint…but if I did…he would find me. His footsteps grow louder, I could hear him breathing, and I could sense him right behind me. I had to breathe…I was feeling light headed…but if he found me…I didn't care anymore I had to breathe. I let out a deep breath and started breathing heavily, at that moment his hand grabbed my shoulder…my heart stopped. I couldn't scream, I couldn't breath, he lowered his head next to my ear and said in an out of breath voice.

"Got you." he started laughing hard.

"Only because you got me corned," I was still breathing heavily. "If this wasn't a dead end ally I would still be winning"

"Well too bad, it was a dead end…and now your it." he smiled triumphantly. "Now turn around and count to 50...and remember no cheating"

I looked up at the sky to check the time, we still had an hour of play left. "Fine I'll count, go hide" I turned around, closed my eyes, and started to count out loud "1, 2, 3, 4..." I could hear Gaara running off to find a hiding place of his own. "23, 24, 25..." I couldn't hear, smell, or sense him anymore…but I still had some numbers to go. "47, 48, 49, 50. READY OR NOT HERE I COME" the classic lines of hide-and-go-seek. I opened my eyes and looked around, by this time the people in the crowd where back on their way to where ever they were going, meaning that Gaara was long gone. I glanced back up at the sky, and then I ran off to the park looking for any sign of my only friend.

As I ran though the crowd I glanced at some people that didn't look like they were from this village, one was an old pale man with long black hair who was accompanied by a young blue haired girl who was about my age, maybe a little older, they looked like they were walking to Gaara's house, or the Kazekage's office, as the adults call it. A few minutes later, I saw a girl in a hooded black cloak with half her face covered by her hair walking quickly but not seeming to be heading anywhere in particular.

By the time I made it to the park, the sun was getting low, "I need to find him soon or I loose for the day." I said to myself as I scanned the park.

"Hey Kailah" a familiar voice called my name, I looked around and saw a girl about a year and a half older than me waving for me to come over.

"Hey Kenya" I called back, as I ran toward my older sister. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, where's your little friend Gaara?" she asked looking around.

"Hiding…we're playing hide-and-go-seek, and I'm it." I said with a smile looking up at her.

"Oh? That's a new game, where did you learn that?" she asked with a questioning look. "How do you play?"

"Gaara and I were bored and trying to think of a game to play that would also help us with our ninja skills…in hide-and-go-seek you have to find the other person while they hide somewhere hence the name hide-and-go-seek." I explained the game to my sister that Gaara and I had made up just a few hours ago with a smile.

"Sounds pretty good for developing ninja skills…may I have permission to share it with my friends in the academy?"

"Sure, why not? That will help Suna have better graduates right?"

Kenya smiled at me, "yea probably, plus it will be fun for free time"

I looked up at the sky, "Kenya it's getting late…I have to go find Gaara before the sun sets or I loose. Do you think I can go to his house tonight? Or do mother and father want me home?"

"Not sure…come home first and ask them, I don't think I have the right to give you permission to spend the night at his house"

"Ok, I have to find him first though. Bye-bye Kenya" I ran off waving to my sister. 'Hmm where should I look for him now? I know how about the swings' I sped up a little and ran to the swing set. I slowed down to a walk when I realized that some kids my age where playing a game with a leather ball, I watched them with a bit of longing before I turned my gaze to the swing…'there he is…just where I thought he would be' then I realized he was looking at the kids with the same longing I just was. My gaze was cased down to the ground, 'time to catch him…before the kids realize he's watching them…' I snuck up behind him not even noticed, I put my hand on his shoulder and in the same way he did to me whispered in his ear

"Got ya"

He looked up at me as if he was just woken up from a bad dream, he smiled and said "you win…for today. I'll win tomorrow"

I sat down on the swing next to him, "you wish…you can't beat a Biatha at a game so much like hunting for prey." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I looked up on last time at the sky 'time to go home' I thought "Gaara it's time to go home," I stood up from the swing. "You want to come with me?"

"Sure, lets go," he stood up. "Race you" and he shot off running at full speed.

"Hey that's cheating!" I yelled after him as I started to run. I caught up to him in a few minutes and we both slowed down to a walk laughing. "I told you…you can't beat me"

"Yea but its still fun to try" he replayed laughing.

"Yea I guess so. I hope my parents let me come over tonight, I'm still in the mood to play."

"Me too." we started laughing again, and this time I started running. Of course, I ran right into that blue haired girl I saw earlier, the old man was nowhere to be seen, but the hooded girl was just a few yards off watching the whole thing.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going. Here let me help you up" I offered my hand to the girl, she looked at it as if I was going to pull it away just before she would have the chance to grab it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said with hate in her eyes as she helped herself up. I looked at Gaara in confusion and he gave me the same look back.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you…I wasn't looking where I was going" she just continued to look at me as if I was laying to her, and I meant to push her down.

"Its true, she didn't mean to." Gaara was trying to help this girl understand but she didn't seem to lighten up at all. The hooded girl was still just standing there watching us, she was making me a bit nerves.

"Why should I believe you two? How should I know that you didn't do it all on purpose?" she was glaring at us with so much hatred that I couldn't help but flinch.

"how about you take the word of a witness…she didn't mean to." the girl with the hooded cloak said, I didn't even realize it but she was right next to Gaara and me, I looked up at her almost in surprise because I didn't even notice her move off the wall, then in the sky right about her head I saw something flying around…then it started circling downward toward us.

"Riden," I said aloud.

"What?" asked both the blue haired girl and the hooded one. I raised my arm in the air and called his name again, the owl quickened his downward spiral and landed on my arm.

"Kailah what are you doing out this late your father's starting to get worried…" he looked around. "Who are these two girls?…friends?" Riden asked me while looking at the two of them.

"No not really, it was an accident…tell father I'll be home as soon as I settle it." the two girls looked at me as if I was mad…they must not know I'm a biatha.

"What did you do?"

"I was just running and I accidentally ran into this girl," I pointed to her with my head. "And as I was explaining to her that it was an accident she didn't believe me so this girl" I indicated the other one. "Came over to help explain that it was just an accident, and that's when you showed up." the two girls where looking at me with even more confusion.

"Alright, you get things smoothed out…come home as soon as you can. Also, your father wants you home tonight…so no going to Gaara's ok?"

"Yes sir" Riden bowed, spread his wings, and then took off.

"Gaara I can't spend the night at your house tonight…sorry."

"Its ok maybe tomorrow night."

"Yea, maybe…ok so where were we? Oh yea…I'm really sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I continued.

"whatever" the blue haired girl rolled her eyes then in a single bound jumped up to a near by roof and ran off.

"Hmm someone that young being able to jump like that…she must already be training to be a ninja," the hooded girl said to her self. Then she turned to Gaara and me "well you two seem to be an interesting group…maybe we'll meet again later. My names Chisa." she gave us a friendly smile and walked away.

"Bye thanks for the help." Gaara and I called after.

I turned to Gaara, "I'll see you tomorrow Gaara."

"Yea…have a good night sleep."

"You t-…thanks I will." I turned around and ran off towards my house waving to Gaara until we couldn't see each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I entered the main house of the biatha clan and was greeted by my mother and father. I bowed in respect to my parents, "sorry for being late mother, father…I got held up in a misunderstanding."

My father and mother looked at me with loving smiles. My father replied, "yes we know Riden has told us the story…now come to dinner." they were both smiling sweetly, and I couldn't help but smile back as I screed into the kitchen and took my seat next to my older sister Kenya.

"Every thing settled?" she asked as I sat down.

"Hmhmh. It was just an accident…but I'm not sure if that blue haired girl forgives me…she just kind of ran off after Riden showed up." I looked down at my empty plate thinking about what happened only moments ago.

"It's ok…it doesn't matter if she forgives you or not just as long as she knows your sorry and didn't mean it."

"Really?"

"Yea…take it from your older sister ok?"

"Alright…" I looked up as my mother put a couple spoon-fulls of fruit salad on my plate…its pretty hard to get good fruit and other plants to grow in the middle of the desert. However, since my mother is the head medical ninja of the whole village, she knows a lot about growing herbs and other plants. she even started teaching me a little about different healing herbs and a few things about fruit trees, I find it really cool on how my mother is able to cope so easily with the desert and grow such beautiful plants in our own backyard…well maybe backyard isn't the best words for it…more like a court yard, but its still pretty cool.

I picked up my fork and with a word of "thank you" started to eat along with my family.

'I hope that blue haired girl isn't too mad at me…I wonder if I'll see Chisa again? I wasn't able to thank her properly for helping me with that incident. I wonder what Gaara's going to do without me…he's probably really bored, I wonder why he doesn't sleep.' theses were just a few thoughts as I drifted off to sleep that night, it wasn't that good of a sleep…it never is when you have a lot on your mind, which I did.

I turned over repeatedly trying to get comfortable and fall asleep but to no avail, sleep just wouldn't come. After about an hour or so of tossing, I finally sat up and looked around the room. Kenya was sleeping peacefully and all was quite outside, I turned my head to the window right by my bed and shifted my body as I looked out. I had a perfect view of the entire village…including Gaara's house. I could just make out his silhouette on the roof by the moon over head, he was just sitting there like he does every night we're not playing…yes I stare out the window every night…just goes to show how many sleepless nights I have as well. I sighed 'gaara must be really bored, like me' I looked at Kenya and for a moment envied her deep peaceful looking sleep. I turned back to the window and looked to the streets below, as usual, there wasn't much movement at night but a few moths were hovering around a street lamp in that buzzed though the quite. I continued to scan the streets but didn't find any thing interesting. I looked back up to where Gaara was and felt my self-drifting off to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3I woke up early in the morning, I was propped up against the wall, I guess I fell asleep while I was still sitting and looking out the window. I looked over to Kenya's bed, she was still sleeping, I smiled and looked outside, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. 'Mother will be up to wake us soon, once the sun's all the way up…till then I'll watch the sun raise' I looked out the window smiling in the glow of the rising a few minutes once the sun was fully risen, I could hear footsteps coming down the hall way fallowed by a knock at the door. Then my mother opened the door and walked in, "Kailah? What are you doing up so early? Couldn't sleep again?" I nodded."I slept a little bit by it wasn't that good, I mostly looked out the window."She sat down on my bad next to me, "you need to sleep when your home, your father and I know you don't when you're over at Gaara's, so we tell you to stay home so you can get a healthy night sleep every now and then…understand?""Yes, I do…but can't those days be on days when I'm tired and not just when you tell me?" I asked still looking out the mother smiled softly, "I'll talk to your father about it, till then…go down stairs and get ready for breakfast, ok?" I nodded again, then walked out of the room as my mother went over to wake Kenya up.I sat down at my seat, my father was already at the table and he greeted me with a smile as I sat down. "Morning father""Good morning Kailah. It looks like you didn't sleep well did you?" I shook my head."Not really, mother will talk to you about it." I looked at the doorway just as mother and Kenya came though. "Morning Kenya""Morning Kailah" she said as she sat down next to me. Mother walked over and gave my father a small kiss, then went to the counter and grabbed the cereal and camel milk, sitting down she handed the box and jug to Kenya who poured her own bowlful then passed it to me. I filled mine and passed it on as well. I picked up my spoon and started to eat, once I was done eating my cereal as well as the rest of my family I asked, "may I go over to Gaara's house now?" my father looked at my mother and they nodded in sync."Go ahead, have fun." my father said."Can I go with her? I want to go play with Kankuro and Temari, I can walk her over." Kenya asked as she swallowed the rest of her milk."Sure you two have fun with your friends ok? If you're aloud you can stay there for lunch too." our mother replied as she started to collect the dishes."Thank you" both Kenya and I replied in unison. We stood up and hurried to our room to get ready for a hopefully fun day at our friends."Come on Kenya I don't want to be late" I called up the stairs where my sister was still trying to get ready."Ok hold on hold on I'll be right there." I heard something fall off her nightstand then after a few seconds of silence, I heard her running down the stairs. "Ok I'm ready let's go.""Right" I opened up the door, "race you," I said taking off running."Oh come on I don't feel like running…it's too early" Kenya called after me at a slow jog. I slowed to a stop, "fine we'll walk 'sigh' but I want to get there before lunch ok?""I don't think that will be a problem K," Kenya said with a laugh, K is a nick-name Kenya sometimes calls me, "we just had breakfast and lunch isn't till mid-day""Yea I know but still…can't I run ahead and you catch up?""No…""Awwwwww" I wined jokingly."come on K you're too hyper for so early in the morning, especially since you didn't get much sleep last night…mother told me.""I'm hyper because I'm going to go and play with gaara," I said running circles around her."Haha alright, alright that's enough we're here…do you want to knock?" I nodded quickly and went to the door, knocking on it loudly. After a few seconds, I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door shortly followed by the handle turning. "Hello Kenya, Kailah…here to play?" it was Gaara's father…or as the adults now him, the Kazekage."Yes sir…may we come in?" Kenya asked."You may…Gaara's in his room, and Kankuro and tamari are in their's." he moved aside to let us in then closed the door and went back to his office."See you later Kenya," I said running up the stairs. I approached the door to Gaara's room about to knock but then I had second thoughts. I decided to press my ear against the door 'I can here him breathing…it sounds like he's facing away from the door, perfect' I slowly opened the door and snuck in closing it behind me. 'good he hasn't noticed me yet' I tried to not giggle as I snuck up behind him, getting closer and closer holding my breath so he wouldn't notice me. I was right behind him 'now' "BOO" I jumped on to his back, sand stopping me from touching him. "Gaara-kun guess who""kai-chan!" he laughed."Correct," I rolled over to the side laughing. "How was your night?""Boring" he said laughing with me."Oh? Mine was long…I couldn't fall asleep.""Poor you" he said with a sarcastic tone."Sorry…want to play?" I said trying to change the subject, gaara was a little touchy about the whole sleep thing."Sure…what?" he said eagerly."Well considering the time of day, and our moods…want to go play one on one ball in the park?""Sure lets go!" we opened the door and fallowed the hall and stairs down to the front door."Do you think we should tell our siblings that we're going? Or will we be ok to just go?""Don't know…I'll go tell my father to be sure." gaara rounded the corner to go tell his father where we were going. I heard voices both inside the tower and outside on the streets telling me the village was buzzing so early in the morning. Gaara came back and with a nod, we headed out the door and to the park.


End file.
